villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crump
Adrian Randolph Crump III known in Japan as Shuzo Otaki is one of the Big Five from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. He has dark hair and a mustache and is likely next to Gansley the oldest member. He's also Lector's rival. He is voiced by Satoshi Tsuruoka and dubbed by Robert O'Gorman in English. Biography Crump was an only child and his parents had no time for him, so he spent his time counting things. When he found a book about how penguins cared for their young, he became obsessed with penguins. He soon became an accountant and member of the Big Five at Kaiba Corp. Once Kaiba took over, Crump wanted an all-penguin theme park, but Kaiba refused, destroying his dream of a career combining numbers and penguins. The Big Five teamed up with Pegasus J. Crawford to take over Kaiba Corp (much like how they teamed up with Kaiba to overthrow Gozaburo Kaiba), but Pegasus was defeated by Yugi and Kaiba fired them. They trapped Kaiba in the virtual world, but were trapped in the virtual world when the Five Headed Dragon was destroyed. After a while, their bodies were destroyed. The Big Five soon entered Noah Kaiba's virtual world and began working for him to get revenge on Kaiba and steal bodies from Yugi and the gang. Crump went after Tea Gardner and took the form of Nightmare Penguin and therefore was his own deck master. They dueled on top of icebergs in a virtual Antarctica, where whenever a player lost life points, they would be frozen. Crump's deck was ice-themed and many of his monsters were penguins. Ultimately Crump was defeated by Tea and was digitized. However he returned alongside Gansley, Johnson and Lector and argued with Lector over who got to pick whose body to steal first. Eventually, they entered Taylor's body (which was stolen by Nesbitt) and dueled Yugi and Joey at once. Crump dueled for two turns before Johnson took over, refusing to let him take over at first. After they were defeated, Noah gave them no more chances and deleted them. In the 4Kids English dub, Noah imprisoned them each in a different corner of the virtual world. Crump was killed along with Noah, Gozaburo and the other members of the Big Five when Noah caused a satellite attack that destroyed the fortress that the virtual world was stationed in, deleting the virtual world and everyone in it. Personality Crump is obsessed with penguins. He is also played for comic relief sometimes though ironically he has the most tragic backstory. Despite this, Crump is quite sadistic, as he intends to leave Tea frozen forever in the virtual world, where the other four merely intended to imprison their victims without being frozen (though it is implied they would suffer through such imprisonment anyway). Crump Is also perverted as he creeps out Tea and is hugely admiring of himself in front of her. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series'' In LittleKuriboh's parody Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, the Big Five are called Team 4Kids due to working for 4Kids which, in the Abridged Series, is an evil organization who censor the show, cancel it, and try to kill Yugi and Kaiba. Like the other members of the Big Five and Noah, Crump has a different voice actor than LittleKuriboh. Like in the anime, he is obsessed with penguins; The Abridged Series takes this a bit further, as he randomly says "Penguins!" In Episode 49, Crump dueled Téa; unlike in the anime, however, Crump won and took control of her body. For a while, Crump was able to pretend to be Téa, although Yugi was suspicious that she was acting weird. In Episode 53, he was kicked out by Marik, who had moved to Téa's body after Bakura was defeated by Melvin, and later took part in chasing after Joey, Tristan, Serenity, and Duke. After all the Big Five were defeated by Yugi and Joey, Noah banished them to the darkest corners of the internet. Crump was sent to 4Chan, repeating the word "penguins" in his Nightmare Penguin form. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Minion Category:Animals Category:Businessmen Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Male Category:Rivals Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators